


To Pass the Test

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 15.04, “Proverbs 17:3”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: 500 words about how they’ll win
Relationships: Sam/Dean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	To Pass the Test

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, only my words.  
Warnings: Spoilers for 15.04, “Proverbs 17:3”

Dean didn’t tell Sam.

He didn’t tell Sam about why Cas is gone.

He didn’t tell him about their conversation.

So Sam doesn’t know.

And he keeps texting and calling Cas.

And he keeps getting no answer, none.

Dean sees him doing this over and over

And says nothing

Sam finally says something to Dean about

Cas not answering his texts

Expressing his concern for their friend

And Dean says something vague and noncommittal

He doesn’t say don’t expect him back anytime soon

He doesn’t say I’m glad he’s gone

Or I pretty much kicked him out (again) for the pain he caused you

He lets Sam stew about it

Until he sees how sad Sam is

And how the nightmares are getting to him

And then Dean confesses to what he’s done.

He tells Sam about the fight he had with Cas

And how Cas instantly folded and left

Like the coward he is

And how he hopes he doesn’t come back

Because he always screws up everything

And Sam realizes why

Why Dean pushed their only friend away

Because his actions hurt Sam (again).

His actions led to Sam having to kill Rowena

And Dean protects what he loves

Always has always will

it’s the part of his brother he loves the most and almost hates

You did that for me, Sam thinks

Because you love me

But he doesn’t say it, no, not that, not ever

Instead he asks for Dean to stay just for tonight in his room

(In his bed)

To wake him up if he’s having a nightmare

He tells Dean he can’t

H doesn’t want to keep dreaming Chuck’s endings

Doesn’t want to see and feel yet another way they kill each other

And Dean says yes so fast it makes Sam smile

Dean’s there with his his soft pillow and his pajama pants on

And there’s nothing so soft as his brother ready for protective sleep duty

Sam teases him as they fall asleep about the ghost pepper jerky

Dean teases him right back about vegan bacon and his permanent meat man status

And Sam sleeps, and he doesn’t dream, and he wakes up

Happy that Dean is in his bed again

Hopeful that he’ll never leave

Dean’s eyes squint like he doesn’t want to open them

Doesn’t want the dream to be over

Sam finally mans up and whispers the truth

I need you to stay

And Dean smiles, eyes still closed but crinkling at the corners now.

He pulls Sam in close and that’s Sam’s answer

The only one he needs

And maybe this is how they fight

Maybe this is how they win

Because that’s the answer Chuck is least expecting

Because he doesn’t know them

Even though they are his characters

He never seems to see them coming

With their obvious choice already made

We Choose We

A permanent fact of their character

Their love has saved the world more than once

Time to test it once again


End file.
